Auggie and Josh
"Auggie and Josh" is the avuncular relationship pairing between Auggie Matthews and Joshua Matthews in Girl Meets World. History ''Girl Meets World'' Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Auggie is especially excited by the upcoming holiday season, as for the first time, the Philadelphia side of the Matthews family is traveling to New York City, to spend Christmas at his house. Upon their arrival, he is happy to see his grandparents Alan and Amy Matthews, yet he saves his most enthusiastic welcome for their son, his Uncle Josh, who immediately lifts an overjoyed Auggie up on his shoulders. A little later, Josh has convinced Auggie that decorating a sleeping Alan with some extra tree lights and ornaments would be a fun holiday prank. While they do so, Auggie asks Josh what the difference is of having a younger father and an older one. When Josh answers that younger fathers don't fall asleep during a party, Auggie merely jerks his thumb over his shoulder to where his father, Cory, is yipping in his sleep. Soon dinner is called by Auggie's mother, Topanga, but before Auggie reaches the table, his grandfather manages to hang an ornament on his back. To his mother's utter amazement, the entire feast is consumed within five minutes, and Auggie and Josh share a chuckle between them. Throughout the day, Auggie's sister, Riley, and her best friend, Maya, had been pestering the visiting old childhood friend of their parents, "Uncle" Shawn Hunter, and he finally rises from the table, heading for the door. Halfway, he calls for Riley to follow. As Auggie and Josh are helping clean up, Riley and Shawn return, and his sister demands that their father and his best friend go to her room, which the pair reluctantly comply. Some time later, Auggie, once again riding on Josh's shoulders, enters his sister's room to deliver a message from his mother to the others, that they are about to open presents. Josh takes the opportunity to improvise a mocking theme song for Cory and Shawn, and Auggie comments that he would never watch such a show. After Josh helps Auggie with some final touches on the tree, Shawn makes the sudden offer to take Auggie and his sister on his next assignment, in upstate New York. Auggie is eager at the chance to finally spend some time with Uncle Shawn, but Riley adds the condition that Maya is to come as well, which Shawn approves. Maya on her own initiative, then invites Josh, who also agrees to come by stating, "Cool." Girl Meets Game Night After enjoying a sumptuous steak dinner in a Manhattan restaurant, Auggie returns home with extra family, in the form of his Uncle Josh, in time for the Matthews monthly Game Night. As Josh hands Cory his change (a single dollar out of an initial one hundred), Auggie bares his full stomach with a slap, thanking his daddy for his generosity. Nonethless, Cory is happy to include Josh in the night's festivities, despite the uncomfortable amount of attention Maya lavishes upon his brother. However, Cory is far less welcoming when Riley reveals she has invited her friends, Farkle and Lucas to join them as well. Reluctantly, following Topanga's advice, Cory allows them to play the Family Game with the Matthews (and Maya). After the game has been set up, partners must be chosen, and Auggie asks Josh to be his, which he agrees. However, Maya abruptly rises up and grabs Josh's hand, insisting he should be her partner and engages in a tug-a-war with Auggie utilizing Josh as the unwilling rope. Auggie correctly points out that Josh is his uncle, but a maniacal Maya proclaims that Josh is her "husband," causing the somewhat mystified boy to let go, and offer less-than-heartfelt, "congratulations." The doorbell rings bringing Matthews neighbor, little Ava Morgenstern into the mix. With the arrival of his "woman," Auggie informs his uncle he now has to fend for himself. Having been sufficiently creeped out by Maya's advances, Josh instead volunteers his services as the Game Show Host. Throughout the evening, the game serves as a backdrop for the conflicting viewpoints on the importance of friends versus family being championed by Riley and her father. To unite the group, Riley decides that they should all, for the very first time, explore playing the long game option together, to which the teams of Riley and Maya, Cory and Topanga, Farkle and Lucas, and Auggie and Ava, and Host Josh, agree is a fine idea. Hours later, Auggie needs to roll a two to finally bring the game to a close, but Ava simply moves their piece two moves forward, and hits the button signalling victory. At first, nothing appears to happen, but then the center of the board begins glowing with miniature multicolored lights, and the playing pieces seem to arise, on a rotating platform in a very impressive holographic effect, before resuming its normal appearance. The group concludes that the long game is life itself, with the ultimate lesson being that friends can become family, and family can become friends. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Auggie's excitement to see his uncle drop by the Matthew's apartment to share the news from his letter from NYU, quickly turns to amusement, as he and the rest of his family witness Josh's difficulties in extricating himself from the crazed clutches of Maya. Afterwards, he joins his parents and Riley in congratulating Josh for being accepted, but a bewildered, yet still happy, Auggie confesses he does not quite fully understand why they are all celebrating. Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both the youngest child in their family. *They both have an older sister. **Josh has Morgan, while Auggie has Riley. *They are both male. *They both have brown hair. *Both are close with Cory; **Cory and Josh are brothers while Auggie and Cory are father and son. Differences *Unlike Josh, Auggie has no brothers. *Auggie is younger than Josh (by ten/twelve years; Josh is born in 1999, while Auggie is born in 2009, yet Auggie is said to be 5 years old in season 1 while Josh is 16-17). Quotes Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Girl Meets Game Night Trivia *Auggie loves riding on Joshua's shoulders. *Auggie is the only one who calls Josh "Joshie." *Unlike Riley, Auggie rarely calls him "Uncle Josh." Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Auggie Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Friendships Category:Character Pairings Category:Brother-Brother Relationships Category:Family Pairings Category:The Matthews Family